cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact
|date = 07/19/2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75251 |termin = 12/05/2009 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact is a Mutual Defense Pact between the Random Insanity Alliance and Silence which was announced on July 19, 2009. It is an upgrade of The Shared Insanity Pact, a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty which was originally signed between the RIA and the League of Extraordinary Nations on September 19, 2008. The treaty was upgraded to a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact, entitled The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity, on December 5, 2009. =The Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact= Preamble This treaty is not only signed to seek mutual defense, but rather to amplify a stronger connection with one another so that both signatories may reach a stronger future togeather. Article I: Sovereignty Both signatories shall retain their own individual sovereignties and will not take any steps, directly or indirectly, that would threaten the sovereignty of the other signatory at any point in time. Article II: Non-Aggression In the spirit of mutual cooperation and alignment, both signatories pledge to refrain from launching any sort of attacks upon the other, be it directly or indirectly. Moreover both signatories will not condone any such acts of aggression, which include (but are not limited to) naval blockades, spying operations, ground attacks, etc. In the event a nation of either signatory attacks a nation of the other, both signatories pledge that diplomacy will be the end-be-all route. Article III: Mutual Defense It is the main intention of this treaty to create a mutual militaristic cooperation in order to help maintain the sovereignty of each signatory. As such, any act of war declared upon a signatory is hereby considered an act of war on the other signatory. Article IV: Chaining Clause The undersigned acknowledge that Article III will be rendered optional if one or more is brought to war by way of outside treaty. Article V: Civility Both signatories and its respective members shall remain civil to the other in any public area and any disagreements shall be solved through private channels. Article VI: Communication Both signatories shall remain in constant communication, either through forums or other forms of communication. Article VII: Espionage Neither signatory shall engage in any acts of espionage or conduct any acts malicious in nature toward the other signatory, including but not limited to condoning acts of aggression upon the other and aiding an enemy. If any information is found that concerns either signatory, the other shall provide said information immediately and without delays. If either signatory is found in violation of either condition, it is considered grounds for immediate termination. Article VIII: Termination If either signatory wishes to withdraw from this treaty for any reason, they must inform the other forty-eight hours in advance where the treaty shall still remain active until the closure of aforementioned period. Article II will remain active for seventy-two hours after withdrawal. Signed for Silence *Trium: Bagpuss, Shakyr *Justice: Cilldara Signed for the Random Insanity Alliance *Agent Lemon - Triumvir *Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *Delta1212, Triumvir of the Random Insanity Alliance, Demi-God of Maroon, Psychic Cupcake Overlord of the Cupcakery, Eperor of the SuperFriends *Thunder Strike, Head of Recruitment and hater of cats. *crazyisraelie, Head of Foreign Affairs and First &#$@ *C-zom, Head of Military Operations *invincible13matt, Head of Internal Affairs, triskaidekaphiliac, and deathless warrior of the wasteland *cctmsp13 - Head of Economics Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Silence Category:Treaties